Multi-functional devices (MFD's), copiers, printers, scanners, fax machines, and other digital imaging processing systems, often include a scanning functionality that permits a user to scan paper documents, and send them electronically to e-mail recipients, network folders, FTP servers, and other MFDs on the network. Currently, these devices provide password-based secure scanning feature. In the password-based secure scanning feature, a user sets a password for his scanned document and uses the set password to access the scanned document. However, password protection technology offers less data protection and still there is a possibility that confidential data can be leaked. For example, the scanned output can be misused if the user shares the password with another user or if the password is hacked. In this manner, confidential data gets leaked out. In today's time, where data is of utmost important for every user, organization, or industry, there is a need for efficient methods and systems for protecting scanned documents.